kpopfandomcom_es-20200216-history
EXO
Perfil Seúl, Corea del Sur | otros_nombres = | género = K-pop, dance-pop, R&B, balada, J-pop | actividad = 2011-actualidad | agencia = SM Entertainment, Avex Trax | miembros = 9 | ex = 3 | relacionados = EXO-CBX, EXO-SC, SM Town, SuperM | página = EXO }} Introducción EXO (엑소) es un grupo de chicos creado por SM Entertainment en 2011. El grupo hizo su debut en abril de 2012 con doce integrantes divididos en dos subgrupos: EXO-K (Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, D.O. y Sehun) y EXO-M (Xiumin, Lay, Kris, Tao y Luhan), promocionando música en Corea y China, respectivamente. El primer álbum de estudio de EXO, XOXO, el cual presentó la canción "Growl" en su reedición, recibió críticas positivas, logrando convertirse en un éxito comercialmente, habiendo ganado un "Disco Daesang" en los Golden Disk Awards y "Album of the Year" en los Mnet Asian Music Awards. XOXO vendió un millón de copias, lo que hizo que el grupo se convirtiera en el artista más vendido en doce años. Los siguienes álbumes también fueron un éxito y el grupo se convirtió en uno de los artistas más influyentes según Forbes Korea en 2014 y 2015. En mayo de 2014, Kris presentó una demanda contra la agencia por la anulación de su contrato, el grupo continuó trabajando con once miembros desde esa demanda. En octubre, nuevamente la SM fue demandada por Luhan. El 24 de agosto de 2015, Tao se convirtió en el tercer y último integrante que presentó una demanda contra la empresa. Desde entonces, EXO se unificó con los nueve miembros restantes. EXO es uno de los grupos de música con la mayor cantidad de álbumes vendidos en Corea del Sur. Club de fans [[Archivo:El fandom de EXO.jpg|200px|thumb|izquierda|El fandom del grupo en la gira EXO Planet 3 - The EXO'rDIUM en Seúl.]] [[Archivo:Lightstick de EXO.jpg|thumb|130px|El lightstick del grupo en sus dos versiones.]] El nombre del fanclub es EXO-L que viene de EXO-Love, ya que la letra "L" está entre la "K" y "M" en el alfabeto, lo que supone el amor de los fans a ambos grupos: EXO-K y EXO-M. También de alguna manera se supone que son la unión de EXO, porque la frase del grupo es "We Are One" (en español: "Somos uno"). Lighstick El 10 de octubre de 2015, el primer lightsick de EXO fue lanzado por primera vez desde el debut del grupo.SM Entertainment formally unveils EXO’s 1st official light stick Concepto Los integrantes provienen de Exoplanet, donde se les asignaron "poderes sobrenaturales" en su mayoría naturales y cada uno tiene su propio símbolo. Se presenta como una historia inusual sobre la pérdida del amor y el aumento del poder. La leyenda presentada en la introducción de "Mama", habla sobre el árbol de la vida que es protegido por los poderes de los miembros. Todo el concepto fue cuidadosamente planeado, pero aún quedan muchas teorías sin decifrar para crear una historia completa. Este concepto se volvió popular debido a la diferencia entre los típicos conceptos que suelen ser "dulces" o "bad boys". Sin embargo, después de la salida de tres miembros chinos, el concepto fue dejado en segundo plano por la agencia del grupo, causando que la historia no pueda terminar de resolverse. Historia 2006-12: Formación y debut [[Archivo:Imagen promocional de EXO-K para 'Mama'.jpg|300px|thumb|left|EXO-K para Mama (2012).]] El líder de EXO-K, Suho, fue el primero en unirse a SM Entertainment después de que realizó una audición en 2006. Al año siguiente, Kai participó en el SM Youth Best Contest, donde ganó y firmó un contrato. Chanyeol, que obtuvo el segundo lugar de Smart Model Contest, y Sehun, quien audicionó cuatro veces en dos años, fueron los siguientes miembros en convertirse en aprendiz en 2008. En 2010, D.O. cantó en su audición y obtuvo un contrato. El último miembro de EXO-K en unirse a la compañía fue Baekhyun, quien se unió en 2011. Kris, el líder de EXO-M, hizo una audición en Canadá y luego se mudó a Corea. En el mismo año, Lay hizo una audición en Changsha, y también se mudó a Corea, mientras que Xiumin ganó el segundo lugar en la audición. En 2010, Luhan fue reclutado por un representante de SM Entertainment en Seúl, y Tao fue encontrado en un concurso de talentos. El último integrante de EXO-M en unirse fue Chen, quien audicionó en 2011. En enero de 2011, el fundador de SM Entertainment, Lee Soo-man, anunció sus planes para debutar a un nuevo grupo de chicos en marzo o abril de 2011. Temporalmente llamado M1, el grupo resultó tener solo siete miembros cuando una foto se filtró a internet. En mayo, Lee Soo-man habló sobre el grupo en el seminario de negocios Hallyu, que tuvo lugar en la Universidad de Stanford. En la presentación, explicó su estrategia de separar al grupo en dos subgrupos, M1 y M2, para promover la misma música en Corea del Sur y China, interpretando canciones tanto en coreano como en mandarín. [[Archivo:Imagen promocional de EXO-M para 'Mama'.png|300px|thumb|EXO-M para Mama (2012).]] Lee planeaba comenzar el grupo en mayo, pero su debut se retrasó y las noticias sobre el grupo no se revelaron hasta octubre, cuando Lee mencionó los planes conceptuales del grupo en una entrevista con The Chosun Ilbo. En diciembre, el grupo fue llamado EXO, EXO-K para el subgrupo surcoreano y EXO-M para el chino. Su nombre fue tomado de la palabra "exoplaneta". Doce miembros se presentaron de forma individual en veintitrés teasers diferentes desde diciembre de 2011 hasta febrero de 2012. La primera aparición de EXO en televisión fue durante la ceremonia anual de SBS Gayo Daejeon el 29 de diciembre. EXO-K y EXO-M debutaron con el single "Mama" el 8 de abril de 2012, mientras que el miniálbum del mismo nombre fue lanzado al día siguiente. En el mismo día, EXO-K realizó su presentación debut en el programa musical The Music Trend, y EXO-M en los Top Chinese Music Awards. La versión coreana del EP se ubicó en el primer lugar de Gaon Albums Chart, así como en la octava posición de World Albums Chart de Billboard, mientras que la versión china se ubicó en el segundo puesto de Sina, pero conquistó muchas listas de streaming. 2013-14: XOXO, éxito comercial y salida de dos miembros En mayo de 2013, SM Entertainment reveló imágenes del primer álbum de estudio EXO, XOXO. A diferencia de la era de Mama, cuando EXO-K y EXO-M tenían promociones separadas, XOXO debía promoverse en conjunto. El sencillo principal del álbum, "Wolf", fue grabado juntos por ambos subgrupos, y el resto del álbum por separado. XOXO fue lanzado en junio de 2013 en dos versiones, en coreano "Kiss" y en chino "Hug". Unos días después del lanzamiento, las canciones de XOXO ocuparon los primeros lugares en los sitios de música coreana y china. Una versión reeditada del álbum, Growl, que contiene tres nuevas canciones, se lanzó el 5 de agosto de 2013. El single "Growl" se ubicó en el tercer lugar de K-pop Hot 100, así como el segundo puesto de Gaon Digital Chart. Desde octubre de 2013, todas las versiones de XOXO han vendido más de un millón de copias, convirtiéndose en el artista de K-pop de mayor venta durante doce años. Tiempo después, EXO comenzó a trabajar para su regreso con el EP, Miracles in December, justo después de la promoción de XOXO. En diciembre del mismo año, EXO lanzó Miracles in December como un especial navideño. Antes del lanzamiento, el grupo estaba promocionando su nuevo programa, EXO's Showtime, que se estrenó el 28 de noviembre de 2013 en el canal MBC Every 1. XOXO ganó el premio "Álbum del año" en los Mnet Asian Music Awards, lo que los convirtió en la banda juvenil más joven en ganar este premio. "Growl" también fue galardonado con el premio "Canción del año" por los Melon Music Awards. Además, EXO-M recibió el premio como el "Grupo más popular" en los Top Chinese Music Awards. [[Archivo:Imagen promocional de EXO para 'Overdose'.jpg|thumb|300px|EXO para Overdose (2014).|left]] El tercer miniálbum de EXO, Overdose, fue lanzado el 7 de mayo de 2014. Originalmente el disco iba a lanzarse el 21 de abril, pero debido al Naufragio del Sewol se pospuso. La promoción de Overdose fue similar a la promoción de Mama, con EXO-K en Corea del Sur y EXO-M en China. El disco prevendió 660,000 copias, convirtiéndolo en el álbum coreano con más ventas en ese tiempo. La versión coreana se ubicó en el segundo lugar de World Albums Chart de Billboard y en el número centésimo vigésimo noveno puesto de Billboard 200, convirtiendo a EXO en el grupo coreano masculino con la posición más alta en ese momento. Overdose se convirtió en el lanzamiento más vendido de 2014 en Corea del Sur, y fue el primer EP en encabezar las listas anuales y ganar el premio como Álbum del año en los Mnet Asian Music Awards. El 15 de mayo de 2014, Kris presentó una demanda contra SM Entertainment para rescindir su contrato y alegó que SM: "Hizo caso omiso de su salud, distribuyó las ganancias de manera injusta, restringió su libertad, y lo trató como un producto en lugar de una persona". El 24 de mayo, el grupo inició su primera gira asiática, EXO from Exoplanet 1 - The Lost Planet, en el Olympic Gymnastics Arena. Las entradas para el concierto se agotaron en 1,47 segundos, rompiendo el récord de los boletos rápidamente vendidos por un artista coreano. El 10 de octubre, Luhan también presentó una demanda contra SM Entertainment para rescindir su contrato. Citó sus problemas de salud y alegó que recibió un trato diferente al de los miembros coreanos del grupo. El 22 de diciembre, EXO lanzó su primer álbum en vivo, Exology Chapter 1: The Lost Planet. El sencillo del álbum, "December, 2014 (The Winter's Tale)", se ubicó en el primer lugar de Gaon Digital Chart, convirtiéndolo en el primer sencillo número uno del grupo. A finales de 2014, EXO era el artista de K-pop más vendido en Japón del año. 2015: Exodus, salida de Tao y reconocimiento El 7 de marzo de 2015, EXO comenzó su primera gira mundial, EXO Planet 2 - The Exo'luxion, con la asistencia de 70,000 fans durante cinco noches en el Olympic Gymnastics Arena en Seúl. El grupo lanzó su segundo álbum, Exodus, el 30 de marzo de 2015, tanto en su versión coreana como en mandarín. Se pre-vendieron 500,000 copias en veinticuatro horas, logrando un nuevo récord en la pre-venta. El single principal, "Call Me Baby", fue lanzado antes de lo previsto, el 27 de marzo, porque las versiones de la canción se habían filtrado en línea. Los vídeos musicales fueron lanzados cuatro días después; La versión coreana se convirtió más tarde en el videoclip de K-pop más visto de la primera mitad de 2015. El álbum se ubicó en el primer lugar de Gaon Albums Chart durante cuatro semanas consecutivasLas semanas de Exodus en Gaon: * * * * y vendió más de un millón de copias, por lo que es el segundo álbum de EXO en lograrlo, después de XOXO. Mwave|work=Mwave|language=inglés|accessdate=15 de julio de 2018}} Exodus ganó el premio como Álbum del año en los Mnet Asian Music Awards, otorgándole a EXO su tercera victoria consecutiva. En abril de 2015, Exodus se ubicó en el nonagésimo quinto lugar de Billboard 200, convirtiendo al grupo en el artista coreano con la posición más alta en la lista en ese momento. EXO ingresó a la lista Canadian Hot 100 en el nonagésimo octavo puesto, convirtiéndolos en el primer grupo de K-pop y el segundo artista coreano en ubicarse allí. 320px|right|thumb|EXO para "[[Call Me Baby" (2015).]] Tao estuvo ausente durante las promociones de Exodus debido a lesiones y, el 24 de agosto, se convirtió en el tercer miembro en presentar una demanda contra SM Entertainment para rescindir su contrato. Esto fue seguido por publicaciones en redes sociales a principios de año del padre de Tao en Weibo, expresando su deseo de que su hijo se retire del grupo y regrese a China debido a problemas de salud y la falta de apoyo para su desarrollo profesional. SM respondió a su acción legal con una declaración: "Nuestra compañía planea usar todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance, incluidos a profesionales y socios legales coreanos y chinos para responder legalmente en Corea y China de manera multifacética. También planeamos tomar medidas legales para responder a las promociones y acciones ilegales de Tao". EXO lanzó la reedición de Exodus, titulada Love Me Right, el 3 de junio de 2015. Esta edición agregó cuatro nuevas canciones, incluido el sencillo "Love Me Right". Debido a la ausencia de Tao, el grupo promocionó como un grupo de nueve miembros. En octubre, EXO se convirtió en el primer artista en celebrar un concierto en un domo en su país natal Exo - Love Concert in Dome y tuvo lugar en el Gocheok Sky Dome en Seúl. Mwave|work=Mwave|accessdate=20 de junio de 2018}} El 4 de noviembre de 2015, EXO lanzó su primer single japonés, "Love Me Right ~romantic universe~", que contiene la versión japonesa de "Love Me Right" y una nueva canción en japonés titulada "Drop That". El día de su lanzamiento, el single vendió 147,000 copias y se ubicó en el primer lugar de Oricon, convirtiéndose en el sencillo debut más vendido en Japón por un artista coreano. Cinco días después, EXO lanzó un sencillo promocional titulado "Lightsaber" para promocionar la película Star Wars: The Force Awakens antes de su lanzamiento en Corea del Sur, como parte de una colaboración entre SM Entertainment y Walt Disney. El 10 de diciembre, el grupo lanzó su segundo miniálbum navideño, Sing for You, del cual forma parte los singles "Sing for You" y "Unfair". El álbum vendió 267,900 copias en su primera semana, rompiendo el récord de las ventas más altas de la primera semana de un artista coreano. "Unfair" también se convirtió en la primera canción de K-pop en ser incluida en la lista de reproducción "Best of the Week" de Apple Music, y EXO se convirtió en los primeros artistas coreanos en aparecer en la página de inicio de la plataforma. Parte de las ganancias del álbum fueron donadas a la campaña Smile For U de UNICEF, para apoyar la educación musical para niños en Asia. 2016: Ex'Act y actividades en solitario El 5 de enero de 2016, SM Entertainment ganó uno de sus contrademandas contra Tao tras el fallo del Tribunal Popular Intermedio en Qingdao, China. La compañía demandó a Tao por no haberle pagado a la compañía después de su partida; publicó una declaración oficial que decía: "SM tiene demandas en curso contra los miembros de EXO, Wu Yifan (Kris), Luhan y Tao por violar sus contratos exclusivos y participar en promociones ilegales en China". Entre estas demandas, SM presentó una demanda contra Tao por no pudo pagarle a la empresa el 13 de octubre de 2015. Un tribunal intermedio en Qingdao, China, emitió el veredicto de que Tao debe pagarle a SM Entertainment, así como los intereses por el pago retrasado. El tercer álbum de estudio de EXO, Ex'Act y sus singles, "Lucky One" y "Monster", se lanzaron el 9 de junio de 2016, tanto en la versión coreana como en mandarín. El álbum batió el récord de las ventas más altas durante la primera semana de un álbum coreano, previamente establecido por el cuarto EP del grupo, Sing for You. [[Archivo:EXO para For Life.jpeg|thumb|left|290px|EXO para For Life (2016).]]"Monster" debutó en el primer lugar de World Digital Songs, mientras que "Lucky One" se posicionó en el tercer puesto. Durante la promoción, EXO colaboró con la revista W Magazine, lanzando una edición especial Exoclusive de 54 páginas con nueve portadas diferentes. Exoclusive se convirtió en la revista más vendida en Corea, con casi un millón de copias vendidas. El 15 de julio, se lanzó el primer juego para móviles, Exorun. El 21 de julio, Kris y Luhan abandonaron oficialmente el grupo, ya que sus demandas con la agencia llegaron a su fin. Al día siguiente, la gira EXO Planet 3 - The Exo'rdium dio su inicio. También se lanzó una nueva versión de su lightstick. El 18 de agosto, se lanzó la reedición de Ex'Act, Lotto, junto al sencillo homónimo. Menos de dos meses después del lanzamiento, las ventas totales de Ex'Act alcanzaron las 1,7 millones de copias vendidas, por lo que EXO recibió el título de Triple Million Sellers. En septiembre, se lanzó "Dancing King" con Yoo Jae-suk como parte de SM Station. El 7 de diciembre, se lanzó el segundo álbum sencillo japonés, "Coming Over". Días después, se lanzó el tercer álbum de invierno y el quinto miniálbum, For Life. 2017-18: The War y reconocimiento internacional El 27 y 28 de mayo de 2017, EXO finalizó su gira con conciertos en el Estadio Olímpico de Seúl. Fue el quinto grupo en celebrar un concierto en un estadio con capacidad para 72 mil personas. Las entradas fueron vendidas en dos partes, la primera inició el 12 de abril y se agotaron en menos de veinte minutos y la segunda el 18 de abril, agotándose en menos de media hora. El 25 de abril, Yes24 agregó más boletos. El 18 de julio, se lanzó The War. Los pedidos anticipados superaron las 807,235 copias, siendo la mejor cifra en la historia. [[Archivo:Imagen promocional de EXO para 'The War'.jpg|right|thumb|300px|EXO para The War (2017).]]En 24 días, las ventas excedieron el 1 millón de copias, siendo el mejor resultado para el grupo; También se convirtieron en el grupo masculino más vendido en la historia de Corea. "Ko Ko Bop" debutó en el primer lugar de Melon Digital Chart, convirtiendo a EXO en el primer grupo de K-pop en ingresar al número uno después de que se implementara un cambio en la lista el 27 de febrero del mismo año. Después de su lanzamiento, el álbum obtuvo las ventas más altas en su primera semana de todos los álbumes de K-pop. The War debutó en el puesto 87 de Billboard 200, en el primer lugar de Billboard World Albums y otras listas de álbumes en todo el mundo. Official Charts Company|work=www.officialcharts.com|accessdate=3 de junio de 2018}} El 29 de agosto, EXO obtuvo un récord mundial como el ganador con más daesangs (gran premio) en los Mnet Asian Music Awards. El 5 de septiembre, el grupo lanzó una nueva edición de The War, titulada The War: The Power of Music. Este álbum agregó tres nuevas canciones, incluyendo el sencillo "Power". El 14 de septiembre, "Power" registró el puntaje más alto de todos los tiempos en M! Countdown con 11,000 puntos, convirtiendo a EXO en el primer artista en lograr un puntaje perfecto después de que se implementara un cambio en el sistema de cálculo del programa en junio de 2015. Esta victoria también marcó la victoria número 100 del grupo en un programa musical. El 19 de octubre, EXO anunció su tercera gira mundial, Exoplanet #4 - The EℓyXiOn, que comenzó con tres conciertos consecutivos en el Gocheok Sky Dome en Seúl, a partir del 24 de noviembre. El 30 de noviembre, The War vendió casi 1,6 millones de copias, lo que lo convirtió en el álbum más vendido de EXO en ese momento y se les dio el título de "quadruple million seller" por los medios. A principios de diciembre, EXO anunció el lanzamiento del cuarto álbum de invierno, Universe. Se dijo que se lanzaría originalmente el 21 de diciembre, pero se pospuso hasta el 26 de diciembre debido al fallecimiento de Jonghyun. El 16 de enero de 2018, "Power" se convirtió en la primera canción de K-pop que se reprodujo en la Fuente de Dubái en el lago Burj Khalifa. Los integrantes viajaron a Dubái para ver el momento a excepción de D.O. La reproducción de la canción se extendió de enero a marzo. La canción también volvió a reproducirse de septiembre a noviembre del mismo año. El 31 de enero, EXO lanzó su primer álbum de estudio japonés titulado Countdown. El álbum debutó en el primer lugar de Oricon Albums Chart, vendiendo aproximadamente 89,000 copias. Este logro convirtió a EXO en el primer grupo extranjero en tener un álbum debut en el número uno en Oricon. Diez días después del lanzamiento, el 9 de febrero, Countdown recibió la certificación de oro por la RIAJ. En el mismo mes, se reveló que el grupo se presentaría en la clausura de los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno 2018 en Pyeongchang el 25 de febrero, como representante de K-pop junto con CL. Después de ese anuncio, Baekhyun cantó el himno nacional en la ceremonia de apertura de la asamblea general del Comité Olímpico Internacional el 5 de febrero, y EXO actuó en el Concierto oficial D-100 a finales de 2017, que marca 100 días hasta el comienzo de los Juegos Olímpicos. [[Archivo:EXO - Love Shot 2.png|left|thumb|300px|EXO para Love Shot (2018).]]En marzo de 2018, Korean Mint Corporation anunció planes para crear una medalla conmemorativa oficial para EXO, a quien se le otorgó el grupo por su contribución a la difusión de la cultura coreana a nivel mundial. Nueve medallas, cada una conmemorando a un miembro del grupo, fueron reveladas el 18 de abril, en una ceremonia en Seúl. El quinto álbum de estudio de EXO, Don't Mess Up My Tempo, se anunció a principios de octubre con su lanzamiento el 2 de noviembre de 2018. También se reveló que Don't Mess Up My Tempo contaría con los nueve miembros de EXO en total, siendo el primer álbum del grupo lanzado desde Lotto en 2016. El álbum obtuvo 1,104,617 de pedidos anticipados, siendo la mejor cifra que sus discos anteriores. El álbum fue un éxito, vendió 1,179,997 copias al 30 de noviembre, convirtiendo a EXO en los "quintuple million sellers". El álbum debutó en el puesto 23 de Billboard 200 con 23,000 copias vendidas y en el primer lugar de Independient Albums y en World Albums Chart. Love Shot fue lanzado el 13 de diciembre, como una nueva versión de Don't Mess Up My Tempo. El sencillo principal, también titulado "Love Shot", se convirtió en el tercer sencillo número uno de EXO en la lista Billboard World Digital Songs y duró tres semanas consecutivas. 2019-actualidad: Obsession El 31 de octubre de 2019, EXO publicó su nuevo logo, el cual consiste en dos banderas de carreras con su forma habitual, pero formando el logo del grupo, anunciando el lanzamiento del nuevo álbum, Obsession. El disco contendrá diez canciones con una variedad de géneros. Subunidades EXO-CBX EXO-SC Miembros Activos * Suho (수호) * Baekhyun (백현) * Chen (첸) * Chanyeol (찬열) * Kai (카이) * Sehun (세훈) Inactivos * Xiumin (시우민) * Lay (레이) * D.O. (디오) Ex-miembros * Luhan (루한) * Kris (크리스) * Tao (타오) Discografía Álbumes de estudio * 2013: XOXO * 2015: Exodus * 2016: Ex'Act * 2017: The War * 2018: Don't Mess Up My Tempo * 2019: Obsession Acciones legales El 15 de mayo de 2014, SM Entertainment confirmó que el líder de EXO-M, Kris, había presentado una demanda legal contra la agencia para rescindir su contrato por violar los derechos humanos, incluyendo descuidar su salud, distribución injusta de ganancias, limitar su libertad y tratarlo como un producto en lugar de ser humano. El 10 de octubre de 2014, Luhan presentó una demanda contra SM para cancelar su contrato, citando problemas de salud y que recibió un trato diferente al de los miembros coreanos. El 22 de abril de 2015, el padre de Tao publicó una carta en Weibo, expresando su deseo de que su hijo abandone el grupo y regrese a China debido a problemas de salud y la falta de apoyo para su desarrollo profesional individual. Tao previamente sufrió varias lesiones que su padre dijo que no fueron tratadas adecuadamente, lo que provocó su ausencia durante las promociones de Exodus. El 23 de abril, SM Entertainment emitió una declaración indicando que "buscaría soluciones que conduzcan al desarrollo de Tao". Luego, Tao confirmó que había dejado SM y, después de haber negociado sin éxito, presentó una demanda contra la compañía el 24 de agosto para cancelar su contrato. SM respondió a sus acciones legales con la declaración: "Nuestra compañía planea utilizar todos nuestros recursos, incluidos socios profesionales y legales coreanos y chinos, para responder legalmente en Corea y China de varias maneras. También planeamos tomar medidas legales para responder a las acciones ilegales de Tao". El 5 de enero de 2016, SM Entertainment ganó una de sus demandas contra Tao después del fallo del Tribunal Popular Intermedio en Qingdao, China. La compañía demandó a Tao por no pagarle a la compañía después de su salida; la compañía emitió un comunicado que decía: "SM tiene demandas en curso contra los miembros de EXO, Kris, Luhan y Tao por violar su contrato exclusivo y participar en promociones ilegales en China. Entre estas demandas, SM presentó una demanda contra Tao por no pagarle a SM el 13 de octubre de 2015. Un tribunal intermedio en Qingdao, emitió un veredicto de que Tao le pagaría a SM Entertainment, así como los intereses por el retraso del pago". En julio de 2016, se anunció que las demandas contra Luhan, Kris y SM habían sido resueltas. Ambos casos se resolvieron durante la tercera corte ordenado por el tribunal; realizados en septiembre de 2015 y junio de 2016, cuando el tribunal resolvió el caso con recomendaciones para la "reconciliación" con la agencia. Los idols mantendrán su contrato con SM hasta 2022. SM contratará su trabajo fuera de Corea y Japón; es decir, los agentes de Kris y Luhan en China "compartirán sus ingresos" con SM por sus actividades en cualquier lugar, excepto Corea y Japón (donde SM tiene derechos exclusivos por el contrato). Arte Música EXO es considerado por muchos como un grupo con los mejores vocales en la industria del K-pop; Los tres vocalistas principales del grupo, D.O., Chen y Baekhyun han recibido elogios por artistas de la industria y los medios de comunicación. A partir de 2013, EXO ha lanzado EP especiales de invierno en diciembre casi todos los años. Estos EP presentan muchas baladas clásicas y emocionales, que difieren de las canciones dramáticas y optimistas que generalmente aparecen en los álbumes de estudio del grupo. Billboard alabó a "Universe" (2017) y dijo: "Con unos vocales altísimos y emotivos cortesía de los miembros de EXO, 'Universe' es una balada poderosa que muestra las fortalezas del grupo". El grupo ha trabajado frecuentemente con productores coreanos e internacionales como Kenzie, Dean, LDN Noise, The Underdogs y MARZ Music. Muchas de las canciones de EXO, especialmente los singles, que combinan pop, hip-hop y R&B con géneros de música electrónica dance como house, trap y synth-pop, se producen teniendo en cuenta la actuación en el escenario.* * * * El productor Harvey Mason Jr. comentó: "Escuchamos su material... e intentamos ir un paso más allá. Intentamos y hacemos cosas que son frescas y originales pero que aún suenen como EXO... Pueden cantar, pueden bailar, tienen la energía... Es como un pintor con todos los colores para pintar". Al principio de su carrera, Billboard describió a EXO como "totalmente inspirado en el sonido de finales de los 90 y principios de los 2000... con ritmos más grandes, añadiendo desgloses de rap y baile". El grupo exploró un sonido más "maduro" y "oscuro" en 2016 con el lanzamiento de su tercer álbum de estudio, Ex'Act, que presenta un mayor uso de estilos de música electrónica dance como house y synth-pop. Su cuarto álbum de estudio, The War, profundizó la experimentación del grupo con el género, incluida la incorporación de la música trap. Composiciones Los miembros de EXO enfrentaron críticas al principio de sus carreras debido a su falta de participación en la escritura y producción de sus canciones. Sin embargo, en 2015 EXO lanzó su primera canción escrita por tres de sus integrantes. "Promise (Exo 2014)", fue escrita por Chanyeol, Chen y Lay, y fue un "regalo especial" para los fanáticos, con letras agradeciéndoles su apoyo. Desde entonces, EXO ha lanzado múltiples canciones con letras escritas por los integrantes, incluyendo "Heaven" y "She's Dreaming" de su tercer álbum, el sencillo "Lightsaber", y más notablemente, "Ko Ko Bop" y varias otras canciones de su álbum de The War. En una entrevista de 2017 con Billboard, Chanyeol habló sobre sus contribuciones a la letra de "Chill", afirmando que debido a que "trabajó en las letras con una canción vacía sin letras de pruebas", el proceso fue más "natural" para él. En la misma entrevista, Chen explicó el proceso de escribir "Ko Ko Bop", diciendo "Nosotros Escribimos las letras por separado y luego trabajamos en ponerlas juntas para la canción. No creo que me arrepienta de nada". la canción Ya que es el mejor resultado producido a través de todo el esfuerzo que nuestros miembros y otros escritores han puesto en el proceso". A Chen también fue acreditado en "Lights Out", de Universe. Lay también es compositor y productor, ya que ha escrito y compuesto cada canción de todos sus álbumes en solitario, así como para otros artistas. Chanyeol participó en la escritura de "Gravity" y "With You", ambas de Don't Mess Up My Tempo. Escenario EXO ha sido elogiado particularmente por su coreografía sincronizada y sus elaborados diseños escénicos. La banda fue coreografiada al principio de su carrera por los coreógrafos de hip hop estadounidenses, Tony Testa y Nicholas Bass para canciones como "Wolf" y "Growl", respectivamente. En los últimos años, EXO ha colaborado con el coreógrafo Kim Tae-woo. Un elemento recurrente durante las giras mundiales del grupo ha sido el uso de agua en forma de lluvia y piscinas poco profundas. Cleo dijo que la "fórmula ganadora" de EXO es la incorporación de agua en su coreografía, y dijo que "hubo una cascada de agua durante la presentación de 'White Noise' y 'Lightsaber', viendo a algunos de los miembros empapados". Yahoo escribió que "durante un segmento, los miembros se pararon en un escenario elevado en forma de hexágono (modelado según el logotipo del grupo) y bailaron sensualmente mientras el agua caía sobre ellos". Otras actividades Anuncios Filantropía Filmografía Giras Premios y nominaciones Referencias Enlaces externos *Página oficial (Corea) *Página oficial (Japón) *Instagram de EXO *Facebook de EXO *Twitter de EXO *Weibo de EXO en:EXO pl:EXO ru:EXO Categoría:Grupos formados en 2011 Categoría:Grupos masculinos Categoría:Artistas de SM Entertainment Categoría:EXO